Understanding our Inner Demons
by AoNoBleachShoujo
Summary: A trip to Silent Hill in West Virginia is ordered by the Vactican of the True Cross Academy to be investigated and destroyed. However Rin is trapped there. Its a race against time to rescue him before Silent Hill is destroyed. And by fate, he meets someone so much like himself.
1. Prologue: The Nightmare

**Whoo boo I'm very excited to be making this and I think this is the first SH Blue Exorcist crossover ever made! Be warned this will be a little slow in the making because before I progress in this story I'm going to finish my original Blue Ex story first which is past half finished! So hang tight my readers it'll be a comin along! Rated T+ for some strong language, violence, disturbing imagery and some suggestive humor.**

* * *

"Owwww!" Rin fell and the impact of hitting the asphalt like floor hurt more than Amaimon`s attacks. Compared though to his half -dick brothers hits they only felt like rocks being thrown at him, why did this hurt so much?

He grunted as the pain faded away, used his palms for support and stood up...what the hell...?

It was foggy and he stood on a road he wasn't familiar with, it was dead silent. It felt so eerie. Then something white fell in the air.

"Is that snow?" he half whispered. He reached out to it, then realized if it was snow, then the air should be colder. He touched it; it was ash. He looked at the sky, more of it was falling and he felt a sudden sadness from it, it looked like the sky was crying and the only thing it could do to show its grief was making dry, soundless tears.

Rin shook himself of his thoughts.

"Just where the hell am I?" The exorcist in-training followed the ash filled road, then he squinted his eyes, he saw someone ahead in the fog, its silloutte was hard to make out but he could see it alright. Maybe that person could help him.

"Hey! Can you help me!? I don't know where I am!" He waved his arm. The figure copied him but made no sound. _He heard me! _He thought happily, He ran to the person but something was weird: He finally got to him and it was revealed: He was looking at an exact mirror of himself, he was covered in ash, his rich navy blue hair was a dark green tint from the smothering of the ash. Run looked up and realized he was standing in front of a huge mirror!

"What is going on?" Chills went down his spine, he looked at the cornered right hand of the mirror, an old sign said something on it; he couldn't read English but it said:

"Welcome to Silent Hill"

Run looked back at his reflection and what he saw next made him have a heart attack; his entire skin was rotted and orange, blood also everywhere, his blue like horns were burning on each side of his head, and his eyes were pure black.

_Understanding Our Demons Prolougue: End_


	2. One More Soul to The Call

**I've been doing a lot of thought of what I'm going to do with this story. I plan to add some of the major characters from the older and newer SH games. Now onward!**

* * *

"Rin! Rin! Wake up!" The younger of the Okumura twins was desperately trying to wake up his older brother, he shook his shoulders.

Rin's classmates stood up from some of thier chairs and watched the scenario.

Rin was almost crying from the nightmare he was having, his head was on his arms, he'd fallen asleep during class and was violently shivering with sweat. Finally he jumped up and snapped his eyes open, everyone for just a second sighed in relief, but Rin only gaped at the ceiling in shock, not out of it yet.

"Rin, are you alright!?" Yukio asked again with worry.

"Ugh..." Rin closed his eyes and rubbed his face. Then he looked at Yukio and made a weak smile.

"Sorta. Just had a really screwy dream." He replied.

Everyone sighed with relief again. Shiemi, who was sitting next to him held was holding her hands to her face terrified.

"Can you stand up?" Yukio asked.

"I-I think so." Rin tried to stand up, but his legs felt weak and they gave out on him resulting him falling to the floor.

"Rin!" Shiemi cried, she went to his side and saw he was panting.

"That _really was _a fucked up dream." Rin muttered.

"Surguro, Moriyama, take Rin to the Infirmary." Yukio ordered.

Bon, his best friend/nemisis briefly hesitated then obeyed, Shiemi got right to it. The both of them lifted the raven haired teen from the floor and onto thier shoulders and went out the classroom door.

* * *

Yukio decided to cut class a little short, he and everyone sat and replayed the scene of what happened moments prior.

"That was very unusual. I know Rin tends to fall asleep during lessons, and I can tell when he's having a good dream or not, but I've never seen him have a nightmare. Not even when growing up, he hardly had one."

Yukio explained, he had pulled up his chair from his desk and brought it closer to the students desk.

"Never had one? yeah, that is weird, but it could be normal too." Shima, the teen with pink hair said calmly.

"Think he'll be okay? he was shaking so violently." Kuroneko asked.

"I'm sure it could be nothing, but I'll keep a note on this." Yukio said.

"Did anyone hear what he was saying in his sleep?" Shima asked. "It was some really freaky mumbo jumbo". He glanced at Yukio.

Yukio only shrugged. "I was too focused trying to wake him up, I didn't hear it."

He didn't tell them but he hoped to God it had nothing to do with Satan. Just a few weeks ago everyone barely survived saving Kyoto from the destruction of the Impure King. Rin was able to kill the Demon and finally control his flames.

"From what I heard," Izumo spoke up, "It sounded like Rin was speaking some verses in English, Sensei." She concluded.

Everyone turned their attention to her, suprised.

"Did you pick up anything you heard or understood?" Yukio asked, and perked up his head.

"Just two words:...Silent Hill." She said.

* * *

"Thanks guys, for bringing me here, I coulda done it myself, ya know." Rin smiled his signature goofy grin as he held a damp towel over his forehead to wipe of the sweat.

"Don't be an idiot, you do a shitty job of things when you try to do it on your own." Bon retorted.

He and Shiemi sat in chairs next to each other, Rin sat on a gurney across from them. Rin frowned then pouted.

"Says the one who has a shitty hairstyle." Rin shot back.

Something loud snapped. It was Bon's fists.

"Okay, next time you have a nightmare, I _WILL BE IT." _He gave a glare to the half demon.

"Please stop you two." Shiemi begged sweetly.

And so they did. They sat in silence for the next few minutes. They were waiting for the nurse for any results of a fever or a cold.

"It was...so weird." Rin said suddenly, looking at the ceiling.

"What was?" Shiemi asked.

"The night- I mean dream. It's kinda hazy but I can remember some stuff from it."

"What did you see?" Bon said. He actually could care less about someones dreams, but when he saw Rin shaking and crying he was really curious, it didn't look normal.

"All I can remember that there was this old sign on the side of a road, the paint was coming off of it really bad. And it had two words, it was in English and it said "Silent Hill".

The two teens looked at each other, not knowing what it could mean.

"That's exremely off and random Rin. If it was in English that means the sign is nowhere in Japan."

"Hey I'm not the one who picks my dreams, roasted chicken." Rin insulted.

Bon was about to insult back, then the nurse arrived.

"No sign of any infections or fever. Just rest up and you should be good to go." She held a clipboard and scribbled on it.

"That great. Then let's go." Rin smiled.

* * *

It was now 10 pm. Rin was sitting at his desk in the old dormroom.

_Yukio said he was gonna be late again, the Big Guys wanted him to go to a meeting for something."_

He was too distracted to get his homework done so he stopped. He leaned over in his chair and put his hands behind his hands. He thought again of the nightmare.

"Is it real place?" He wondered.

Decided to bail on the homework and went to his bed and drifted off to sleep. Little did he know he was about to have another nightmare.

* * *

**Okay, I really couldnt remember Bon and Shima's other friend's name with the glasses, very sorries.**


	3. Her Warning

**This is long overdue and I am so sorry. *smacks meself*  
**

* * *

Rin was walking again on that same ash covered road, just like the last dream. Never in his life he had dreams so vivid you could touch something. He kept walking. This was getting weirder and weirder, his curiosity was now in full swing. Just what was this place? He had to find out.

Again it was eerily quiet, almost chilling. He saw some buildings up ahead. He picked up his pace. The place he could tell, was abandoned. Windows were cracked or sealed shut. Ash covered all surfaces of cars, just everything. What did that sign say this place was again? He was about to say it out-loud when;

"Come to Silent Hill." A voice said.

Rin jumped, he looked behind him, there was a young girl between 8 to 10 years old, she wore a purple and dirty school uniform, her hair was long and black and her face was also dirty.

"Who're you?!" Rin shouted.

"You must never go to Silent Hill."

"Wha-?" He turned again.

A young woman who looked about 20 years old, she had short blonde hair, wore jeans and a black hoodie.

"Rin, you must not go there!" She cried.

"Stay of this, Cheryl. You will not interfere." The little girl behind him made an inhuman hiss.

"Who are you guys?!" Rin cried.

**"I am Satan."** The girl growled.

Rin then heard a bloodcurdling cry, the older woman was now in flames, and...they were _blue flames._

"NO!" Rin cried again, he tried to go to her. But then she was gone.

The little girl now appeared. Blue Fire now covered her entire body.

**"Soon, very soon my son, you'll be home."** She smiled evilly.

...

Rin gasped, he jumped in his chair so violently he fell to the floor, he never took notice that his chair was partially broken. He lay on the floor, in shock again.

"I'm back, brother." His younger twin announced before opening the door, then he gasped in shock.

"RIN!" He dropped his bag on the floor to assist his sibling, "Rin, what happened!?"

Rin sat up, he shook his head and rubbed his face.

"Was it another-?" Yukio began.

"Yeah, it was another bad dream." Rin finished.

Yukio sighed.

"Well, I don't mean to change the subject, but whats been going on with you might have something to do with the mission coming up." He explained.

"What?" Rin perked his head up, "What's this mission?"

"I'm going to explain it further in class tomorrow to everyone. Right now, don't worry about it, just get some rest for now."

"Alright." He replied.

He didn't want to admit, going to sleep was actually scaring him and he didn't want to get to bed. _"I'll just stay up for a little longer then try to sleep."_


End file.
